1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting frames, and particularly, to a supporting frame for enhancing the stability of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, sockets are arranged on circuit boards, such as motherboards of computers, for connecting electronic devices to the circuit boards. However, a portion of the circuit board on which the socket is arranged is usually difficult to fix to achieve stability, which can result in the warping of the circuit board during the connecting and disconnecting of the electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a supporting frame for a circuit board to overcome the associated limitations.